The Olympian Killers
by vlad980
Summary: Percy is back as the lead singer of the rock band , The Olympian Killers, and is livin life with some old friends from before the mythical world. Rated T because of language. Little Percy/ Annabeth with Percy/ OCC. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is my second story…..hope u like it**

**Me: *looks at the FBI agent* why am I here? Who r u?**

**FBI Agent: just confess and I'll let you off easy**

**Me: fine… I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters Rick Riordan does**

**Wait the FBI agent is….. **_**MY BROTHER?**_

**Percy's POV**

"Thank You MANHATTEN!" I yelled to the screaming crowd as me, Andy, Christian, and Andrew left the stage.

Ok so you all know the story of how I defeated Kronos, saved Olympus, and finally got Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, to go out with me. Well then I got back to school and started hanging out with my regular friends. My best friend, Sophia, has been my friend since we were at least two years old. Then when we were four we met Christian and the 'gang'.

The gang is made up of Christian, Mellissa (his girlfriend), Alexis (his twin), Andrew, CJ, Lucas, Marcus, me (Percy), and Andy (Andromeda, the long way). We all go back to preschool and are pretty tight. So when I started dating Annabeth they all kind of stopped talking to me because of Andy's crush on me and that was pretty harsh. Well now we all have a band called _**The Olympian Killers. **_Andy and I came up with the name and everyone loved it.

Let me explain that they know the gods exist. In fact, they are all demigods. CJ and Mellissa are both children of Athena, Andy and Marcus are children of Apollo, Lucas and Andrew are sons of Hermes, and Christian and (of course) Alexis are children of Demeter. You all probably know that I'm a son of Poseidon.

Well that's the gang, but let me explain the name. The name was out of anger for the gods deceiving and using us for their protection. For forgetting us and ignoring us. Shit! They don't even give a fuck about any demigod yet the stupid Camp Half blood still insists on helping them. Sooooooooo we all hate the Olympians and that's that.

**Sooo that was my first chapter hoped you liked it**

**Please review and plz no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does! I also don't own the songs that I wrote down.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while…. My computer was down.**

**Percy POV**

Tonight was gonna be the best night ever. We were on a make shift stage in Camp Half blood, getting ready to do what would probably be the best show of our lives. The Olympians were there, along with all my old 'friends' from camp. I turned to my band, "Are you ready?" I asked. They all nodded, smiling and laughing. I turned to the mike.

" Okay so tonight we'll be doing a couple songs, all new and never heard before, so lets get started." I said.

The camp quieted down as soon as the music started to play. I myself started to play the guitar. Then I started to sing,

_**Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
(Maybe I'm crazy)  
Maybe I'm the only one  
(Maybe I'm the only one)  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough**_

_**Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change**_

_**Maybe it's hopeless  
(Maybe it's hopeless)  
Maybe I should just give up  
(Maybe I should just give up)  
What if I can't trust myself?  
What if I just need some help?**_

_**Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change**_

_**And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try**_

_**And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change**_

When I finished I was met by shocked faces at first, and then cheers (even Ares and his kids cheered). After the cheering died down the music started for the next song and I started to sing,

_**Heartbreak... Heart heart heartbreak...**_

Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door  
Woah yeah...  
Cause I know things are different than they were before  
Woah oh oh yeah...  
You kill me with your kiss, it's so hard to resist you  
and when you look me in the eyes tonight.

And say we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak  
and I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

You said we'd stick it out through the think and thin  
Woah yeah...  
But when the walls came down you wouldn't let me in  
Woah oh oh yeah...  
We've been through it all,  
My back's against the wall,  
It's crashing down on me tonight.

And we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak,  
and I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak,  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm sick and tired of this whole situation  
Here comes another fight  
Pin me down with the same conversation  
no, don't say you love me tonight.

[guitar solo]

Heart heart heartbreak, break break break...

And we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak,  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak,  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

We're headed for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
don't say you love me, you're leaving.

Again there was shocked faces, but this time only from the Olympians and my old friends. Then it was replaced by pain as I smirked at them. Then the last song started to play.

_**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell 

As soon as the music finished, everyone cheered and clapped.

I managed to choke out a quick "thank you" before me and my band left and went to my cabin. We needed all the sleep we could get because we all knew that we would have to face our parents in the morning.

Well this just gets better and better.

**Disclaimer! I don't own these songs **

**Maybe by Sick Puppies**

**Heart Break by Boys Like Girls (BEST BAND EVER!)**

**AND LASTLY**

**Gives You Hell by All-Americain Rejects**

**Well thanx and review Plz! 10 reviews and you get a new Chapter!**


End file.
